Valentine's Day Pokemon Style!
by Fiona-Full-Demon
Summary: AshMisty. It's Valentine's Day, and Ash, Misty, and Brock are taking a break from their journeys at Ash's house. Love is bound to blossom. What'll happen? Read on to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Valentine's Day- Pokemon Style!  
  
By: Fiona-Full-Demon  
  
  
  
Author's Note: They are all taking a break from their pokemon journey at Ash's house right now.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own 'em.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Brock! Wake up!" Ash whispered, shaking his sleeping friend gently.  
  
"Huh...What is it, Ash?" Brock asked sleepily.  
  
"Today's Valentine's Day."  
  
"And..?" Brock asked.  
  
"AND I want to get a special someone something! But I don't know what to get her!"  
  
"Oh..well, you could get her..hmm..some chocolates, flowers, or even a stuffed pokedoll of a cute pokemon," Brock said. He yawned and rolled over, falling back asleep.  
  
"Thanks!" Ash whispered. He tiptoed out of the room and closed the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Brock!! Wake up!" Misty whispered, shaking her friend. [A/N: Sound familiar?]  
  
"Now wha..Oh good morning Misty. What'd you wake me for?" Brock asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Today's Valentine's Day!"  
  
"So..?"  
  
"I want to get...someone very special to me a gift. But I don't know what to get A-..I mean him," Misty said.  
  
"Hmm...get him...a.. 


	2. The Search Continues

Valentine's Day - Pokemon style!  
  
By: Fiona-Full-Demon  
  
Disclaimer: You get the idea. I don't own 'em.  
  
Chapter Two: The Search Continues  
  
"Thanks Pidgeot," Ash said, patting his bird pokemon in thanks. He returned him to his pokeball and started looking for the Vaporeon. "Now if I were a Vaporeon, where would I be?" Ash said, voicing his thoughts out loud. "Pikapi! Pika chupika!" Pikachu exclaimed, pointing at a blue tail sticking out of a nearby bush. "Look Pikachu! It's a Vaporeon!" Ash whispered, pointing to it. He tiptoed over to it and poked it cautiously. "Vaporeon?" The blue pokemon stuck its head out of the bush questioningly. "I would like to catch you for a very good friend of mine. She loves water pokemon, and has always wanted a Vaporeon. Would you like to come with me?" Ash said. The Vaporeon nodded and Ash pulled out a pokeball. This pokeball didn't look like the usual red and gray pokeballs. Instead, it was blue on the top and teal on the bottom. "A friend of mine named Kurt made this pokeball especially for catching a Vaporeon," Ash explained to the Vaporeon, who was sniffing the ball curiously. The Vaporeon nodded again and pressed the button on the pokeball with its nose and was enveloped with the familiar red light. "Ok Pikachu. Let's go back and show Brock Misty's present," Ash said. He clipped the pokeball onto his belt and let out his Pidgeot again. "Let's go home Pidgeot."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"..Whew..It's been a long..time..since I..pedaled a bike this far," Misty said, panting with effort. "Aha! There it is! The Power Plant!" Misty said happily. She parked her bike out front when she saw a few men running up to each other excitedly. "Did you get rid of it yet?" The first man asked. "What, that stray Jolteon? No, not yet. Everyone's too scared of it to go near it," The second man said. "Excuse me sirs, but did I hear you say a stray Jolteon was hanging around here?" Misty asked the two men. They nodded and she explained her plan to catch the Jolteon and give it to a good friend for Valentine's Day. The men nodded and introduced themselves. "I'm Vince, and this is my partner Erik," The first man said. "I'm Misty Waterflower. Now let's see...Hey! There it is! The Jolteon!" Misty said excitedly. She walked over to the Jolteon and kneeled down to its height, knowing that if she stood up it might intimidate the Jolteon and frighten it off. "Jolt?" The Jolteon heard her and came out from behind the generator that it had been hiding behind. "Jolteon, I need your help. See, today is Valentine's Day and I want to give my best friend Ash a present. He's always wanted a Jolteon. I was wondering if you'd like to be his pokemon? I swear he's really nice and caring and understanding..but anyway will you?" Misty asked. The Jolteon nodded happily and Misty took out an unusual pokeball from her bookbag. It was a bright yellow on top and a goldenrod color on the bottom. The Jolteon understood what it was expected to do, and so it pressed the button on the pokeball and was surrounded by the all-too familiar red light. "Thank you so much, Ms. Waterflower. You have no idea how much you've helped us today. We could've lost our jobs," Erik said greatfully. Misty nodded and got on the bike she had borrowed from Ash and pedaled off, waving her goodbye to the two new friends she had made.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona: There we go. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been swamped with reports since it's near the Christmas holiday. (If I offended anybody that dosen't celebrate Christmas then I'm very sorry ^^) I'll have the next chapter, which SHOULD be the last unless I decide to make an epilogue, up sometime this week. Till then, remember to review! Happy holidays from me! ^^ 


	3. Gift Exchange!

Valentine's Day- Pokemon Style!  
  
By: Fiona-Full-Demon  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope. Don't sue!!!! Thanks^^  
  
Chapter Three: Gift Exchange!  
  
"Hey Brock. Mmmm...Whatcha cookin?" Ash asked, closing the back door behind him. "Oh this? It's lunch," Brock answered. He was wearing his pink apron and stirring something in a pot. "Look at what I got Misty," Ash said. He held up the pokeball containing his suprise to show his friend. Brock whistled and said, "Where'd you manage to catch a Vaporeon?" Ash grinned and simply said, "That's my secret." He decided to put it on Misty's bed with a card. (I gotta tell her how I feel...) He settled on writing 'Dear Misty, meet me outside on the back porch at 2:00 sharp. I've got a present for you.' He'd give it to her then. Along with telling her how he truly felt.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
(Hm..What's this?) Misty thought, picking up the card that had been laying on her bed. She immediately recognized Ash's handwriting. "Two o'clock huh? Well, that's in five minutes," She said to herself. (I know! I'll tell him how I really feel when I give him this gift!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Misty..I got you a present for Valentine's day," Ash said nervously. He took out the pokeball and let the Vaporeon out. The Vaporeon materialized and Misty gasped. "It's perfect Ash! Thank you!" Misty said. The Vaporeon placed something in her hand. (Huh..What's this?) Misty thought. It was a golden locket. "To the one I will love forever and always. Love, Ash," Misty read the inscription that had been inscribed on the back of the locket. "Oh Ash..I love you too!" Misty said. Before they both knew it, they were locked in a passionate kiss. When they had to break for air, Misty broke the silence. "I got you a gift too, Ash." She handed him the pokeball containing Jolteon. "What is it, Misty?" Ash asked. He let out the Jolteon and Misty smiled. "Does that answer your question? Happy Valentine's Day, Ash," Misty said. Then, they kissed again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brock chuckled as he looked out the kitchen window at the two lovebirds, who were now sitting on the porch swing. Ash's arm was wrapped around Misty's shoulder and Misty was leaning on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu was playing with its two new pokemon friends. "I knew those two were bound to get together sooner or later," Brock said. He then continued to make lunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona: There! It's all done. I decided not to make an epilogue because I couldn't think of anything that they could do in it. Anyways, I thought that you would enjoy all the AAM romance I put in there. Don't forget to review! ^^ 


End file.
